Waddle Doo's Secret
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: King Dedede and Escargoon want to know about Waddle Doo's past. Waddle Doo wants to keep his secret from them. Nightmare Enterprises has plans for Waddle Doo. Can they turn Waddle Doo into a weapon and use him to defeat Kirby?


Waddle Doo's Secret

One day, Dedede and Escargoon were walking in Castle Dedede. Waddle Doo came by and King Dedede had a sudden thought.

"Hey Escargoon," Dedede said.

Escargoon looked at him. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I've been wondering, why does Waddle Doo have one eye?" Dedede asked.

"I have no idea," Escargoon said.

"We should ask him," Dedede said.

"Okay," Escargoon said.

So they walked towards Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo saw them coming.

"Is there something wrong?" waddle doo asked.

Dedede nodded. "Yeah, why do you have one eye?" Dedede asked.

Waddle Doo was shocked. "I don't want to talk about it," Waddle Doo said.

Dedede looked at him. "Why?" Dedede asked.

Waddle Doo jumped. "I just remembered something, I have to lead the waddle dees."

Waddle Doo ran. Dedede and Escargoon were confused.

"What was that about?" Dedede asked Escargoon.

"I don't know," he replied.

Out on the castle grounds Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala were playing tag. Tiff was reading a book. Just then, they met Waddle Doo.

"Hi, Waddle Doo," Tiff said. Waddle Doo jumped. "Hey Waddle Doo, why are you so jumpy?" Tuff asked.

Waddle Doo looked at Tuff.

"Is there something bothering you?" Tiff asked.

Waddle Doo nodded. "Yes, Dedede and Escargoon wanted to know about my past."

"Can you tell us your past?" Tuff asked.

Waddle Doo sighed, "Will you keep it a secret?"

Tiff nodded. "Sure," she said.

"Okay," waddle doo said.

Waddle Doo begin telling his story.

"You see I was born in a faraway village," Waddle Doo said, "my parents decided to send me to school." Waddle Doo had some tears in his eye. "Unfortunately, all the students were waddle dees, They made fun of me because I have only one eye, they called me names like one eyed monster."

Tiff gasped. "That's terrible," she said.

Waddle Doo sighed. "My parents decided to home school me," Waddle Doo explained. "When I was older, my parents told me to leave the village and look for a job." Waddle doo sniffed. "I went to town after town to look for a job but I did not have success. I was about to give up when I saw a sign, it said that Dedede was looking for a general for his soldiers." Waddle doo got excited about this part. "I signed for that job, I soon found out that all the soldiers are waddle dees. These waddle dees didn't make fun of me, so I accepted the job and I worked for Dedede until now."

Tuff was confused. "So why didn't you tell Dedede and Escargoon about it?"

"If I tell King Dedede and Escargoon, they might laugh at me and the waddle dees might join in," Waddle Doo said.

Tiff looked a little sad. "I bet you miss your parents," she said sadly.

Waddle doo was a little sad too. "Yeah but I still write letters to them when I am alone." Waddle Doo left.

Tiff looked at him as he left. "I feel sorry for Waddle Doo," Tiff said.

Tuff looked at his sister. "Why?"

"Because Waddle Doo had a rough past," Tiff said.

Kirby looked at her "Poyo!"

Tiff looked at Kirby. "Are you sorry for Waddle Doo, Kirby?"

Kirby nodded.

"Tiff, I think we should have lunch," Tuff said to his sister.

Tiff nodded. "Yeah, we should," she said.

"Let's go," said Fololo.

"Right," Falala said.

So Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala left.

Waddle Doo lead the waddle dees. He suddenly bumped into Dedede and Escargoon. "Oh, It's you sire," he said to Dedede.

"There you are, we've been looking for you," Esacargoon said impatiently.

Waddle Doo began sweating. Dedede looked angry.

"If you don't me your past, then I will hit you with my hammer," Dedede said.

Waddle Doo ran. Dedede and Escargoon chased him. Dedede tried to hit Waddle Doo with his hammer.

"Come back here, Waddle Doo!" Dedede said while running.

"Please, don't do it," Waddle Doo panicked.

Dedede and Escargoon chased him out of the castle. They ran to Cappytown. Villagers watched as Dedede and Escargoon chased after Waddle Doo. The mayor was watching his sheep. Just then, he saw Dedede and Escargoon chasing Waddle Doo. The shepherd also saw them.

"I wonder why Dedede and Escargoon are chasing Waddle Doo?"asked the mayor.

The shepherd looked at the mayor. "I have no idea," he said.

Chief Booken was patrolling the streets. Just then, Dedede, Escargoon and Waddle Doo zoomed past by him. Chief Booken was angry.

"Can't people just watch where they are going?" Chief Booken complained.

Chef Kawasaki, Melman, Gengu, Samo, Mabel and a few others saw Dedede and Escargoon chasing Waddle Doo. Dedede and Escargoon chased Waddle Doo back to the castle. Sir Ebram, Lady Like, Tiff Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala were in the castle. Suddenly, they saw Dedede and Escargoon chasing Waddle Doo.

"Look, it's King Dedede and Escargoon," Sir Ebram said.

"But why are they chasing Waddle Doo?" Lady Like wondered to herself.

"Oh no, I bet Dedede and Escargoon are still asking Waddle Doo about his past," Tuff said. "We should stop them."

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala ran after them.

"Wait!" Lady like said.

Fololo and Falala stopped. They turned to Sir Ebram and Lady Like.

"Don't worry, they will be back," Fololo said.

"Yeah, we will protect them," Falala said.

They flew towards Tiff, Tuff and Kirby. Dedede and Escargoon are still chasing Waddle Doo. Both Dedede and Escargoon stopped running. Waddle Doo was still running. Kirby and his friends saw Dedede and Escargoon breathing heavily. Waddle Doo hid in the throne room. Waddle Doo was breathing heavily.

"What a workout," Waddle Doo said to himself.

Suddenly, the room was dark. A computer appeared. The salesman appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Waddle Doo," said the salesman.

Waddle doo looked at the salesman. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I've heard that you have a secret," the salesman replied.

Waddle doo was mad, "I will not reveal my secret to you!"

The salesman laughed, "I am here to help you."

Waddle doo was confused.

"I have something that will solve all of your problems," the salesman said.

The monster delivery system appeared. Electricity appeared in the monster delivery system. Just then, the electricity disappeared. A bottle of pink liquid appeared.

"I hope you like the gift we sent you," the salesman said.

The computer shuts itself off. Waddle Doo grabbed the bottle. He drank the liquid in the bottle. As soon as Waddle Doo finished drinking the liquid, he glowed. After the glow disappeared, Waddle Doo laughed evilly. Waddle Doo went into a dark spot. The door opened. Dedede, Escargoon, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo and Falala walked into the room. They looked around the room but they didn't see waddle doo.

"Where is waddle doo?" Dedede asked Escargoon.

"I don't know," he replied.

Just then, they heard a voice. "You're late," the voice said.

The group turned to where the voice is. A figure appeared in the darkness. The figure walked towards the group. They recognize the figure. It was Waddle Doo. Everyone except Kirby was shocked. Waddle Doo did not have his sword and belt.

"What happened to you, Waddle Doo?" Tiff asked.

Kirby walked towards waddle doo. Waddle Doo shot a beam whip. Kirby avoided the attack.

Meta Knight appeared. "Waddle doo is under Nightmare's control," he said.

Waddle Doo ran towards to Kirby and did a beam cycle. Kirby avoided the attack. Waddle doo then did a beam blast. Kirby avoided that too. Waddle Doo charged up and performed the beam wave. The beam wave hits Kirby and sent him flying. Kirby ran towards Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo performed beam capture on Kirby. A beam shot out. A small explosion appeared and sent Kirby to the ground. Tiff watched in horror as Kirby was being damaged by Waddle Doo's attacks. Kirby had been hit by several beam waves. Waddle Doo was charging up his beam wave.

"Kirby, inhale that beam wave!" Tiff said.

Kirby inhaled the attack. Kirby transformed into Beam Kirby.

"What is he now?" Tiff asked Meta Knight.

"He is now Beam Kirby," Meta Knight said.

Beam Kirby hits Waddle Doo with a beam whip, sending Waddle Doo flying. Waddle Doo ran towards to Kirby, but Kirby hit him with a beam cycle. Beam Kirby hits Waddle Doo with several beam waves. He then hit Waddle Doo with a beam blast. Beam Kirby used beam capture on Waddle Doo. A beam was shot out. A small explosion appeared and sent Waddle Doo to the ground. An explosion appeared in front of Waddle Doo, sending him flying. Kirby gets rid of his ability. Dust appeared as Waddle Doo hit the ground hard. When the smoke disappeared, Waddle Doo was gone. Suddenly, someone ran. The group turned around. They didn't see anyone. They went into a room. Waddle doo appeared with his sword and belt.

"How do I look?" Waddle Doo asked.

"You looked great," Tiff said politely.

Dedede and Escargoon were angry. "Tell me your secret waddle doo," Dedede said.

"No!" Waddle Doo said.

Dedede and Escargoon chased Waddle Doo.

Tiff sighed, "After waddle doo was turned back to himself, they still want to know Waddle Doo's secret. It will probably take days to be like this," Tuff said.

Tuff turned to Kirby. "Right Kirby?"

"Poyo," Kirby said.


End file.
